Darkness and Light
by KaBunny
Summary: A young half-demon mercenary has been called to duty by the king of the Realm of Athena to take care of a rather large pest problem by the name of Amure. Kikyo, the princess, will have to marry the mercenary as payment, but first he has to learn to get al
1. Untitled

Author's Notes: Hello all! This is my first IY ficcie, but I have written GW, SM, and RuroKen, but only my SM and RuroKen are posted seeing as my GW is REALLY old and I need to revise them A LOT! Some of my SM are really old too and need revising, so I think you should just read my new stuff and say that's horrible and then all my problems with be solved! Yay! Anywho, on with the writing!  
  
Title: Darkness and Light Author: KaBunny E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Have you ever considered the possibilty that I do not want to marry this half-demon?" the woman questioned, kneeling before the man and woman. The girl glanced up, her brown eyes burning with anger and inquiry at her position.  
  
"Technically, Kikyo, we only used you to lure the man here," the woman replied, shrugging it off as if it were nothing.  
  
"We were never planning on letting him marry you, my dear," the man answered, glancing behind the kneeling woman to a cloaked being who had just entered the room. "Do you actually think that we would lay our kingdom into the hands of a half-demon?"  
  
"Then, what were you planning on, father?" Kikyo inquired, standing up straight, pushing her long hair over her shoulder. Her short skirted dress heaved slightly to the side as she leaned on one leg.  
  
"We were planning on having your younger sister take care of him had not Amure finished him off," the woman answered, smiling softly as she nodded her head toward the woman behind Kikyo.  
  
Kagome removed her hood and stepped forward to stand next to her older twin sister. They were identical except for the hair and skin color. Kagome had wild untamed hair that wasn't cut neatly like Kikyo's, pulled back like her sister's, or as long as her sister's. Kikyo's skin was pale and elegant looking while Kagome's was a nice tan color from spending many days out in the sun practicing her archery.  
  
"You mean Kagome is going on the journey with the half-demon to kill Amure?" the older sister questioned, arching a brow at the stoic girl beside her.  
  
"Of course. Why would you care anyway?" the woman asked, leaning on the arm of her throne as if bored.  
  
"Because she is also a princess of the Realm of Athena.....because she is a part of this family....because I care about her well- being....because she is my sister! There are many obvious reasons such as these. How can you not see them?" Kikyo said, shaking her head in confusion as she glanced at her sister out of the corner of her eye. Her sister had not moved nor had her facial expression changed. Kagome was still staring straight ahead as if she had expected this.  
  
"Kikyo, you should know by now that it does not matter if your sister dies or not.....she was the second born and is therefore demoted of her heritage. That is the way of the Realm of Athena. We cannot change custom to your liking. It is the way of the gods and not the way of man that thrives here," the man answered, an anger seething into his tone as he glared at his eldest daughter.  
  
Kikyo huffed in anger as she turned to her sister fully this time. Kagome had still not shown any sign that she had been listening to the conversation and this angered Kikyo further. "Why do you not say something in your defense?!" she yelled, her anger releasing upon the wrong person.  
  
"Kagome," the woman bellowed out, standing up off her throne.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," Kagome said, stepping forward and bowing as if Kikyo had not existed.  
  
"I wish for you to go and receive the guest that has just arrived. Please bring him here," the woman replied before sitting back down on her throne.  
  
"Of course, your majesty," Kagome answered, standing and pulling her hood back on as she wandered out of the throne room leaving her sister flabbergasted in her wake.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'His dark powers are immense. He may just have the power to destroy Amure, but does he have the skill?' Kagome pondered, waiting for the drawbridge to finish lowering. She made sure that she was well hidden as she did look just like her sister and it was not well known outside of the kingdom that there was even a Princess Kagome. It prevented strange questions of Kagome's abilities as she did look nothing like a fighter.  
  
She stepped out across the drawbridge as a loud whumping noise told all that it had finished lowering. Her boots made a quiet clopping noise as she moved gracefully across the plank of wood toward the annoyed looking half-demon who stood at the end with his arms crossed.  
  
"Welcome to the Realm of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom," Kagome said, sweeping her cloak around her and bowing before the half-demon.  
  
"Some welcome, feh!" the man replied, glaring at the being he believed to be a man. "I got thrown out as soon as I leaped into the castle after I announced who I was! It was absurd and rude! I nearly left, but I didn't travel all this way to be sent home without payment."  
  
"I am terribly sorry for my kingdom's lack of hospitality, but I assure you-" Kagome began, still in the bowing position.  
  
"I don't care about your damn hospitality! Show me to the royal chamber!" InuYasha interrupted, growling quietly in anger. He muttered, "And hurry up....I can't stand your damn smell."  
  
"My humble apologies," she grumbled, glaring at him from beneath her hood. 'Who the hell does he think he is?! I have to keep my cool.....I'll get a chance to kill him later,' she thought, standing back up straight and heading back across the drawbridge, InuYasha in tow.  
  
Kagome made sure to lead him directly to the throne room as she could hear him muttering about the ugly smell of humans and how he wanted out of here as soon as possible. She stole a couple of curious glances at him, interested in the way he looked, but received glares from those yellow demon eyes of his. She hadn't liked that much after catching a glimpse of his claws and was quite sure of the damage he could do with them.  
  
She stopped in front of the throne room and turned abruptly around to face the half-demon, whose ears twitched in annoyance as he had to take a step back to avoid walking directly into the small female whom he believed to be a rather puny male. "What the hell did you stop for?!" he growled, seeming to become angered once more.  
  
'Damn you!' she seethed, mentally, but schooled her somewhat hidden face into calm lines. "The Higurashi royal family is through these doors and I want to make sure you will behave with the utmost respect," she answered, her voice flat.  
  
"Feh! I'll show you respect!" he replied, pushing up the sleeves to his red battle G.I. as he took a few steps toward the door. Kagome jumped in between him and the door, her arms outstretched, but he easily flung her aside and kicked the door open with one of his bare feet. "You expect me to show you damn people some respect?! Let me give you a lesson in what that means!"  
  
"Who is this young man?" Kikyo questioned, apparently not noting the silver hair, yellow eyes, and rather prominent dog ears strategically placed upon the half-demon's head. InuYasha had marched right up to the thrones and stood before them, his claws on his hips in annoyance as he glared at the two royals. Kagome had chased after him and bowed before her parents. "I am sorry your highnesses, but I tried to stop him and explain how to show the proper respect!"  
  
"If they had the damn respect to not threaten my damn honor then maybe....just maybe I'd show them some respect! A simple request would have been nice, but threatening my very way of life and children no less! That's not respect, that's false power!" InuYasha bellowed, staring angrily at the whole royal family as he talked to Kagome. He schooled his face into slightly annoyed lines and sighed. "Now that I've walked all the damn way here, what the hell do you damn people want?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's my very short first chapter, but I figured you could all wait until next chapter before you found out exactly who Amure is and why he needs to be killed. Also, if my characters seem OOC it's because they are. This is my first attempt at an IY ficcie and I'm not very good at writing to begin with so... yeah! Well, it's also kinda short because I just wanna know what people think. If it's awful... I'll be done with it!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Two: The Journey Begins... The whole reason for InuYasha's appearance is explained. Kagome and InuYasha start on their long journey together, but the question is will the two make it out alive or will they end up killing one another before even reaching their goal? What will InuYasha think when he discovers who Kagome is?  
  
Ja ne! ~ KaBunny 


	2. The Journey Begins

Author's Notes: Blah blah blah....haven't posted the first chapter, so I have nothing to say....  
  
Title: Darkness and Light Author: KaBunny E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com Rating: PG-13 (for IY's dirty mouth, hehe)  
  
Chapter Two: The Journey Begins  
  
"Ah, you must be InuYasha," the man responded, standing up and smiling down at the half-demon. "I am king of the realm.....my name is King Myouga (heh heh) and the lovely woman sitting beside me is my wife."  
"Get to the damn point! I want to know why the hell I had to walk three days to come see your royal ass," the dog demon replied, staring at the king as if he didn't care if the man was wearing his underwear on his head and was the king of Candyland. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned onto one foot.  
"Pardon me?" Kikyo asked from beside him. She took a few steps up to InuYasha who stared at her out of the corner of eyes as she stepped up to him, quite unafraid. "I'll have you know that you're before royalty and as custom of the gods deems, you must bow!"  
"Feh! Stupid wench!" InuYasha growled, rolling his eyes before closing them as if pretending to ignore Kikyo.  
"I said.....BOW!!" Kikyo yelled, grabbing one of InuYasha's streaming tufts of silver hair and tugging on it rather harshly. She had intended to pull him to the floor, but he was much too strong for her to move him much.  
"OW! What the hell did you do that for you wench?!" he screamed, twitching in anger and pain.  
"You should bow before your superiors!" Kikyo answered, glaring at him, her hands on her hips as she leaned up into his face.  
"I don't give a damn about superiors, if you haven't noticed!" the half-demon yelled, glaring back at her as he let a growl escape.  
Kagome had to put a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughing. If he was frustrating her well-mannered sister like this, she could only imagine how the next month was going to be. She didn't control her temper as much or as well as her sister because she had no need and that would prove to be a problem, unless......Kagome stopped laughing as she abruptly got an idea, an evil idea.  
She glanced at her parents. Her father was trying to silence the unneeded display and her mother was too busy laughing to do much of anything. Everyone was distracted, perfect.  
She pulled the rosary bead necklace off of her wrist from where it had been wrapped for quite some time. She held it up infront of her in her left hand and she placed her right middle and pointer fingers to her forehead. She began a chant that caused the beads to glow and float where she had held them. All attention was surely on her, but no matter....they couldn't stop anything.  
The beads scattered and gathered in the shape of the necklace around InuYasha's throat as the glow on them started to die. The half-demon mercenary managed a "What the hell?" before he realized what had happened. He glanced down at the rosary bead necklace wrapped around his neck and looked strangely at the cloaked figure. 'Must be a monk,' he thought, glaring at her.  
"Look....I appreciate your gift, but I don't want it," he replied, reaching down to the necklace. As he tried to pull it up over his head, it got stuck on some invisible force around his jaw. "Get this damn thing off of me!"  
"Sorry, InuYasha, but I need some way to be sure that you will behave upon our journey," Kagome stated, her giggle stifled into a small chuckle. "Sit boy."  
Those simple words meant nothing to a normal being, but something in the necklace weighted InuYasha heavily and unexpectedly. Therefore, down he fell, flat onto his face, as the necklace sprang to life at Kagome's voice.  
"Interesting trick, Kagome!" Kikyo called, smiling at her sister. "Sit boy!"  
InuYasha looked up from the floor to Kikyo, his face smudged from the dirt on the floor. He growled at her and then realized that the necklace had not worked again. He grinned maliciously as he stood up abruptly and easily. "Stupid wench! It must've only been a one time spell!"  
"Actually, it only works for the caster or someone whom the caster has deemed necessary. In this case it will only work for me," Kagome responded, regarding InuYasha seriously. "Now, if you wouldn't mind listening to what the Higurashi family has to say, they have summoned you here for a good reason."  
"Damn you, monk," InuYasha growled, glaring at Kagome, still thinking she was a man, before turning to look at the king and queen. He twitched in annoyance as he bowed slightly, hoping that the monk would not use another 'sit' command. "Fine, spit it out. The least I could do is listen to what the hell you have to say."  
"There is a clever wyrm located in the farthest region of Athena. He has situated himself onto the line between this kingdom and that of Zeus. He has been slumbering on the horde of Deimos on the Mountain of Hades for several thousand years, but somehow the seal has broken off of the mountain and some fool decided that his horde looked rather enticing. Amure has been running amok ever since," Myouga explained, staring rather calmly at the floor.  
"I can't help you with your problem.....if you damn humans weren't so greedy then maybe you wouldn't have gotten yourself into this predicament," InuYasha answered, staring blankly at the king.  
"Let him finish," Kagome threatened, causing InuYasha to growl again as he fell silent once more.  
"We don't actually want his horde, but one object out of his horde," Myouga said, looking up at the half-demon, finally. "He has immense power and we believe that he is receiving it from the legendary Shikon no Tama, or Shikon Jewel, if you will. We just want the Shikon Jewel out of his possession, if he has it. We could care less about the gold and jewels."  
"What will I get if I decide to do this for you?" InuYasha questioned. His ears had perked up at the mention of the Shikon Jewel and now he seemed to actually be listening.  
"First off, the deal is that you kill Amure. If you do not succeed in this, you will most likely not have a kingdom to return to. Secondly, you must take with you someone of my choosing. After meeting these requirements, you shall receive my daughter's hand in marriage and how ever many riches you so desire," Myouga replied, giving a small twinge of a smile.  
"So, who the hell is coming with me?" he questioned, annoyed by this prospect.  
"I am," Kagome said, staring interestedly at InuYasha from beneath the dark of her hood.  
"Feh! I can't take the monk! I wouldn't be able to handle all the damn 'sit' commands!" InuYasha bellowed, glaring at Kagome.  
"You have to take someone with the powers of light. Amure has set up a barrier around his domain of the Mountain of Hades that can only be broken by the power of light. However, someone with the power of light cannot destroy Amure because he is immune to such power of goodness and only the power of darkness can obliterate him. So, you see....you need both equal strengths of dark and light," the queen replied, causing InuYasha to stare at her with slight amusement as if he had just noticed her sitting there.  
"It appears I have no choice," InuYasha answered, sighing heavily in deafeat. Mentally he grinned as he thought of his ploy. 'I'll kill the monk after he gets me inside the dragon's lair and then I'll claim the Shikon no Tama for my own!' he thought, excitedly.  
"You will be setting out today before the sun sets, then?" Kikyo asked, slightly interested as to when this annoying man would be leaving her prescence.  
"We are leaving this very moment," Kagome replied, bowing to her parents and tilting her head lightly at her sister. "We have used up enough of your time. Come InuYasha."  
Kagome began on her way out the door of the royal chamber, InuYasha following in her tracks, mumbling as he went. He made sure to glare one last time at Kikyo and growl at the rest of the royal family. As they approached the drawbridge, an idea suddenly occured to the half-demon. "Monk! What hell are we supposed to eat?"  
"Hey, stupid, if your nose is fifty million times smaller and you can smell food two miles away, don't you think that if Amure decided to smell the air, he could smell our food much farther away?" Kagome questioned, still walking and not looking back.  
For once, InuYasha had to agree, she had a good point. But, he would not let her onto that. "That still doesn't answer my damn question," he muttered, arching a brow as he crossed his arms and continued to follow her.  
"We'll eat whatever we catch or find. If you need something more, I'm sure you'll have the ability to find something," Kagome murmured, continuing down the road.  
They wandered on in silence, InuYasha finally giving up on conversation in fear of having to fall on his face once more. He hadn't realized it, but now walking behind Kagome, he began to question that if his suspicion of her being a male was true or not. 'He smells an awful lot like that princess from the castle. Perhaps they are lovers, but he is sort of small for a man,' the half-demon thought, stuffing his hands into his sleeves.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had set the fire and lit it with the flint she had brought with her. She had then leaned up against a tree after telling InuYasha that it was his job to do the hunting tonight. She had also said she would gather water later after he found some with that wonderful nose of his. She then sent him on his way.  
She yawned lightly before glancing up at the moon far above her head. It had become much later than she had believed it to be when they first made camp after dark. Perhaps she needed to learn to judge time better. She shrugged this off as she turned to watch the dancing fire. She yawned again before closing her eyes for a short rest.  
A stirring in the bushes caused her to jump up and knock her bow in the direction of the rustling. She stared intently at the spot, waiting for whatever it was to appear. She became annoyed when she discovered it was just InuYasha and rolled her eyes as she relaxed, putting her arrow away once more and setting her bow back down beside her.  
The half-demon skewered the skinned rabbit before holding it over the fire in a bored fashion. He crossed his legs indian style as he sat on the ground. He then put his head in his free hand and set his elbow on his knee all before he realized that the monk was staring at him. "What do you want?"  
"I was just sensing out how far you have tapped into your dark abilities," she answered simply.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out, dammit," he growled, glaring at her.  
"Are you always like this? I thought that perhaps after a long day's walk you would be much calmer and relaxed. Perhaps I am mistaken?" she questioned, watching the small skinned rabbit roast.  
"Why don't you mind your own damn business and I'll mind mine, alright monk?" InuYasha mumbled, turning his attention back to the task at hand.  
"Whatever you say, InuYasha," she replied, giving a small laugh. "Where did you smell water?"  
"A little ways to the north," he answered, glancing at her as she stood up and wandered off in the direction he had said.  
Kagome wandered through the woods for a few moments, glancing up at the half moon when she could see it through the trees. She sighed lightly when she reached the small stream. She opened her cloak and pulled out the two cantines that had been previously hidden beneath her clothing. She then removed her hood before kneeling down to fill them in the small stream.  
She made her way back to camp, the cantines in hand. She glanced down at her stomach as it gave a small growl before turning her attention back to making her way back to the glowing area that was her camp.  
As she stepped into camp, she made her way over to InuYasha and held out one of the cantines filled with the water. He glanced up at her and growled before jumping away from her. "How'd you get here, wench? Did you follow us or something?" he snapped, glaring up at her.  
"What are you talking about?" she questioned, not quite sure what was wrong with the half-demon.  
"I'll have to give you a piece of my mind because I'm sure the monk won't once he gets back," he muttered, still glaring at her.  
"What the hell are you talking about? I am the 'monk'!" she replied, looking at him like he was crazy. "And for information my name is Kagome....got it? Also, I'm a miko not a monk."  
"You can't fool me! You're that Kikyo wench!" he retorted, leaning up into her face to glare at her as she leaned down to get a better look at him as she yelled.  
"Argh! Sit boy!" she yelled, crossing her arms and stepping away from him as he fell flat on his face again. She plopped back down infront of the tree she had been previously leaning against.  
"Damn you, wench!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Well, that's chapter two! I still haven't posted one so I haven't anything to say. I hope this story does well!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Three: Surprises.....a slaughtered village...an unannounced pact....a lightening of the heart....and an injured girl!  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	3. Surprises

Author's Notes: ::sigh:: I still haven't posted.....oh, well  
  
Title: Darkness and Light Author: KaBunny E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Three: Surprises  
  
InuYasha had been glaring at Kagome out of the corners of his eyes for the last hour. He had been sitting with his arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face, and an occasional annoyed growl tumbling out of his mouth. It was starting to get a little irritating and Kagome wasn't sure what the hell his problem was.  
She could take it no more. She opened her eyes and sat up off the tree she had been trying to sleep on since their little 'argument'. She glared at InuYasha and huffed in annoyance. "What is your problem?!"  
The half-demon leaned in to mere inches from her face, his eyes speculating. "Why do you look so much like that Kikyo wench if you're not a princess?" he questioned, his ears giving a slight twitch.  
"Shows how much you know," Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes in irritation. "I am a princess."  
"Isn't it against the law for you to leave the castle, then?" he asked, sitting back calmly. He seemed to fall into a sincere manner.  
Kagome gave him a questioning look, not sure whether or not he wanted to fight or truly just wanted to know out of curiosity. "Why do you ask?" she responded, an interested look on her face.  
He didn't answer but instead glanced to the right quickly. He sniffed the air and growled before looking back at Kagome.  
"What?" she asked, not sure of what he was smelling.  
"Human blood and a lot of it," he answered, sniffing the air once more as if to make sure. "This way."  
He then took off into the forest leaving Kagome with a fire still burning brightly and completely unprepared. She glanced at the fire, unsure, before grabbing her arrows and bow off the ground and heading off after him. She had no idea which way he had run. 'Man is he fast! How the hell am I supposed to follow him?' she thought, running with good human agility through the many trees, shrubs, and plants.  
She had to stop to catch her breath. As she glanced around, she came to the conclusion that she had gotten lost, had no idea where InuYasha had gone or any idea how to get back to the camp. She sighed, slightly mad at the half-demon for leaving her and slightly mad at herself for not planning something like this out ahead of time.  
"InuYasha!" she called, after catching her wind once more. She only heard the silence of the night answer back. "InuYasha!"  
She heard a rustling of bushes and glanced to it. Since InuYasha had emerged from the bushes before, she expected it to be him this time, so she did not knock her bow. She felt a small twinge of pain on her cheek and reached up tentatively to touch it. As she looked at her hand, she saw the small splotches of red. She suddenly became confused and looked at the bushes again as they rustled.  
"Huh?" she managed before a dagger flew out at her. She dodged enough to get a splice in her shoulder. After giving a small grunt and landing on the ground, she glanced up at the woman who seemed to float.  
The woman gave a giggle as she landed lightly on the ground. The long dagger flew back into the woman's hand and Kagome finally spotted the long strands of something spreading across the dark forest. "What the....," she muttered, looking around.  
She glared up at the woman before glancing at the bow that had flew off her shoulder in the fall. She had to get to it or else she would die. The woman seemed to know this and smiled evilly at Kagome who seemed trapped. She stepped over to stand above the bow and tilted her head, tauntingly. "Another pretty head of hair," she said, leaning forward. She would have touched Kagome's hair had the miko not titled backward to avoid the woman's touch.  
An evil was emanating from the oddly dressed girl. 'She has to be a demon,' Kagome thought, wincing in pain as she tried sliding back a little farther.  
"Now, now, girlie....I'm not going to hurt you," she murmured, a small smile still playing on her lips. She gave another small giggle as she took a step forward. "I just want that pretty head of yours with all your lovely hair."  
Kagome put her injured arm up as if to shield herself from the woman's probing evil eyes. She winced in pain and tried to slide back a little more on the ground but slipped and nearly fell over. She closed her eyes away, hoping it would be quick and she would head on to the spiritual world peacefully.  
She heard a loud whooshing noise and the wind of a large sword swinging close to her, but she felt no pain. She heard a growl and then a giggling. She opened her eyes and glanced up, surprised. There stood InuYasha with a large sword and oddly enough, he was protecting her. She was now really confused, but the time to think about it was not now.  
The other demon giggled and hopped away into the forest. "Damn wench," InuYasha muttered before turning around. "What the hell was that?! I thought you were a trained archer by the way you pulled that bow on me. Apparently I just thought you knew what the hell you were doing!"  
"I DO know what I'm doing!" she retorted, standing up and brushing herself off. She winced and gripped her shoulder when a pain ran down her arm. "Dammit," she whispered, the pain shooting up her arm again.  
"I see," he murmured, brushing her hand away from the wound. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," she replied, stepping away from him, blushing. 'What the hell? He's such a jerk and then he's nice?' she pondered, staring at him.  
He got an irritated look on his face, realizing that she was staring at him funny. "Would you stop staring, wench! It's giving me the creeps!" he answered, sheathing his sword.  
"You're such a jerk!" she yelled, rolling her eyes and huffing angrily. She wandered over to her bow and picked it up off the ground. As she stood up she felt something slice her cheek again. She immediately put her hand up to cover the new wound, but InuYasha had already smelled more of her blood.  
"What the hell?" he asked, glancing around as if not noticing the strand right infront of Kagome.  
"It's hair," she whispered, staring at it curiously.  
"What?!" he questioned, giving her an odd look.  
"You can't see it?" she asked, receiving another odd look before InuYasha shook his head. "Did you find the village?"  
"Yeah," he muttered, sinking into thought. "All the villagers were murdered, but I didn't find the culprit. It was as if the murderer disappeared into thin air. It did smell faintly like a demon, but the smell of the blood was covering it up."  
"It must've been that woman," Kagome muttered, staring off in the direction where the demon had ran.  
"I can't smell where she went," he responded, tilting his head back and sniffing the air once again. "There's another smell masking hers."  
"Are you sure you can't see the hair?" she questioned, finally noticing that there were many strands and not just the one. "The strands of hairs are leading that way." She pointed in the opposite direction in which the demon had disappeared.  
"What hairs?!" he growled, looking at her irritably.  
Kagome stared at him for a moment before turning to the hair that had now cut her twice. She touch her finger tip to it gently, but still slicing it slightly. As the blood dripped off her finger tip like a leaky faucet, she closed her eyes and concentrated, causing an aura of light to appear around her. InuYasha saw the hair briefly as her miko powers coursed through the vein of hair for a moment. She then pulled her finger away from it and stuck it in her mouth.  
"Oh, those hairs," he muttered, arching a brow curiously. "How come I can't see them?"  
"They're inbedded with the power of darkness and a demon such as yourself is only sensitive to things of light, such as myself. Of course, your sensitive hearing, incredible nose, and dark power give you the protection you need from both the dark and light sides of nature," she explained, giving him a small knowledgeable smile. "I'm sure you know all about the balance of light and dark."  
"Who gives a damn?! How the hell am I supposed to kill that demon if I can't follow her?" he questioned, stupidly. She gave him an incredulous look and insinuated the hair with her eyes. He, then, felt incredibly stupid for asking. "Wait....I can't see the hairs, so how does that work?"  
Kagome shrugged. She hadn't thought that far ahead. She figured that he could at least think of something. "I can't help you," she murmured, plopping down on a rock.  
"But, you can see the hairs! Why don't you guide me?" he asked, his mood switching suddenly again.  
"The hairs would kill me," she replied, glancing up at him questioningly. 'There it is again....how does he change moods so quickly? Something's amiss,' she thought, staring up at him in curiosity. "Every wound I have is from those hairs, well, except my shoulder wound. That was from the demon's dagger."  
The miko tilted her head down to stare at the ground. She didn't want to start fighting again for staring at him. It truly wasn't her fault that he was so weird. Maybe she was just crazy?  
"Here," he said. She glanced back to him and he was holding out the upper part of his robes. She arched a brow in curiosity.  
"How is that going to help?" she asked, her brow still arched.  
"It's made out of fire rat, stupid!" he replied, annoyed. "Just put it on so we can go!"  
"Alright," she answered, skeptically. He glared at her out of the corners of his eyes as she placed her arms in the sleeves and pulled the back of it up over her head. Kagome looked out at him from underneath the material and gave a small smile of nervousness. He just stared back at her as if waiting for something. Finally, she got tired of waiting. "Yes?"  
"I'm waiting for you," he muttered, sighing in annoyance.  
"I'm ready," she retorted, anger tinging her voice.  
"Then get on my back so we can go!" he growled, rolling his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's that for that chapter! I hope ya like it! I still haven't posted any of these chapters yet.....I'm still afraid of what everyone would think ::blush:: ah, well.....  
  
Stay Tune for Chapter Four: Yuna.....the first battle occurs! Something is amiss! Who is that monk? And those women traveling with him?! And why is there a strange glowing shard?!  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


End file.
